croisée des routes
by ylg
Summary: recueil de drabbles pour encore des persos secondaires, de Rush Valley, Central ou la cambrousse :: 1ère vignette : Dominic, intentions. 2e: Ridel, mieux. 3e: Satella, cadre de vie. 4e: Garfiel, sa ville. 5e: Glotz, trucs. 6 et 7èmes: Chris Mustang et ses 'filles'. 8ème : la mère de Jean. 9 et 10es: ce couple de riches. 11e: la mère à la poussette. MàJ, 12e: au bras de fer. ::gen::
1. Dominic, intentions

initialement posté dans le recueil de Paninya, "sur ses deux pieds" ( /s/5895960/6/ ) ; aussi contre-point au recueil" en bordure" ( /s/8022634 ), plus consacré à l'anime de 2003

* * *

**Titre : **Avec une intention  
**Auteur : **ylg/malurette  
**Base : **FullMetal Alchemist  
**Personnage : **Dominic  
**Genre : **gen  
**Gradation : **PG / K-plus  
**Légalité : **propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

**Avertissement : **able-isme ?  
**Nombre de mots : **100

oOo

Dominic a toujours été un ours mal léché, un vieil homme bourru longtemps avant l'âge. Il était passionné par la mécanique des automails, mais laissé perplexe par les rouages des interactions humaines. Pour ce qu'il en sait les hommes doivent avoir deux bras et deux jambes pour fonctionner ; si ça manquait il les remplaçait par une mécanique de pointe, et ne s'arrêtait pas à ce demander ce dont ils ont besoin d'autre. Un foyer, de l'amour, etc ? ni s'ils sont capables de faire avec leur handicap, leur perte, de s'ajuster sans avoir à remplacer quoi que ce soit.


	2. Ridel, père et fils

**Titre : **Un meilleur père  
**Auteur : **ylg/malurette  
**Base : **FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
**Personnages : **Ridel  
**Genre : **gen  
**Gradation : **G / K  
**Légalité : **propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

**Continuité/**Spoil éventuel : tome 5  
**Nombre de mots : **100

oOo

Ridel n'a pas eu une jeunesse idéale – son père invivable, ses parents séparés, le choix fait à l'âge adulte de revenir s'assurer que Dominic prenait soin de lui-même. En ville, il était connu comme « le gars à Dominic » et les attentes pesaient sur lui – qu'il soit un aussi bon mécanicien, qu'il ait aussi mauvais caractère…  
…mais non. L'éducation tempérée par sa mère avait fait de lui sa propre personne. Moins doué mais plus ouvert, plus optimiste.

Satella le voit tel qu'il est, et tout ce qu'il veut, maintenant, c'est devenir un meilleur mari et un meilleur père que Dominic a été.


	3. Satella, cadre de vie

**Titre : **Au calme  
**Auteur : **ylg/malurette  
**Base : **FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
**Personnages/Couple : **Satella(/Ridel) ; Dominic  
**Genre : **gen  
**Gradation : **G / K  
**Légalité : **propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

**Continuité/**Spoil éventuel : tome 5  
**Nombre de mots : **100

oOo

Satella est plutôt contente de quitter la ville et son agitation pour suivre Ridel au milieu des montagnes. Elle est à peu près la seule personne que M. Dominic traite presque avec gentillesse, en tout cas un peu moins de rudesse qu'il a envers le reste du monde.

Ils n'en sont pas tant isolés que ça d'ailleurs, tout reste accessible rapidement et facilement avec une mule – elle ne tient pas spécialement à avoir une automobile.  
Le paysage derrière leur maison est splendide. Il y a de la vie, dans ce qu'on appelle désert. Elle aimera élever un enfant ici, au calme.


	4. Garfiel, ceux qui vivent là

**Titre : **Rush Valley, ses merveilles, ses difficultés  
**Auteur : **ylg/malurette  
**Base : **FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
**Personnage : **Garfiel  
**Genre : **gen  
**Gradation : **G / K  
**Légalité : **propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

**Continuité/Spoil éventuel : **  
**Nombre de mots : **100

oOo

Garfiel compte parmi les mécaniciens les plus compétents de Rush Valley.  
La compétition est rude : les mécaniciens incompétents ne font pas de vieux os ici, ils partent s'installer dans les déserts mécaniques où ça manque, ou se reconvertissent entièrement.

Lui-même caresse parfois le projet d'aller s'établir ailleurs là où les gens ont désespérément besoin qu'on les rafistole, où il y a moins de concurrence, e t où la vie serait plus calme…  
…mais il y renonce à chaque fois parce que sa vie, pour le meilleur plus que pour le pire, est à Rush Valley, avec toute son excitation.


	5. Glotz, un antiquaire louche

**Titre : **Les trucs et astuces  
**Auteur : **ylg/malurette  
**Base : **FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
**Personnages : **  
**Genre : **gen  
**Gradation : **PG / K-plus  
**Légalité : **propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

**Continuité/Spoil éventuel : **tome 5 ?  
**Nombre de mots : **100

oOo

Glotz est antiquaire, donc expert en vieilleries. Il authentifie ce qu'il achète et compte revendre, oh, et comme il connaît les vrais détails et les erreurs possibles, éviter de se faire arnaquer, éviter que le client se fasse arnaquer ; il sait comment – pas _tricher_ – jouer avec, comment faire passer le faux pour du vrai et le vrai pour du faux, selon le client.  
Deux choses sont importantes : que le client obtienne ce qu'il veut, en tout cas en soit convaincu… et que lui-même en tire assez de profit pour faire prospérer son négoce et vivre tranquillou dans son arrière-boutique.


	6. Chris Mustang, position

**Titre : **Des manières  
**Auteur : **ylg/malurette  
**Base : **FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
**Personnage : **Chris Mustang  
**Genre : **gen-ish  
**Gradation : **PG / K-plus  
**Légalité : **propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

**Continuité/**Spoil éventuel : chapitre 62  
**Nombre de mots : **100

oOo

Dans les cercles de la haute société où elle évolue Madam Christmas est connue pour avoir un caractère bien trempé. Elle a l'habitude de fréquenter des militaires, pas qu'on lui manque de respect. Elle les traite en égaux. Après tout, ils font commerce ensemble !  
Elle ne tolère donc pas qu'on la dénigre, elle ou ses filles, encore moins qu'on les rudoie.

Elle s'est forgé une réputation et elle la maintient ; à côté de ça, élever un enfant et en faire un homme décent, c'est de la gnognotte. Un seul garçon, surveillé de près, c'est plus facile qu'une société entière…


	7. Madeline, standing

**Titre : **Professionnelle  
**Auteur : **ylg/malurette  
**Base : **FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
**Personnage : **Madeline  
**Genre : **gen-ish  
**Gradation : **PG-13 / T  
**Légalité : **propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

**Continuité/Spoil **éventuel : chapitre 69 ?  
**Avertissement :** prostitution  
**Nombre de mots : **100

oOo

Madeline est une des meilleures dans la profession. Son physique est attirant de base, certes, mais elle travaille en plus les manières qui vont avec. Elle sait y faire côté mécanique, aussi, mais ça ne fait pas tout : son attitude avant, pendant et après ont toute leur importance.  
Aucun de ses clients n'aura la vacuité de se sentir aimé, mais, elle prend soin d'eux, elle leur porte attention, elle les fait se sentir… appréciés. Importants. Le temps que ça dure, et quand elle les croise à nouveau.  
Mis en confiance, ils se laissent aller aux confidences et partagent bien des secrets.


	8. Mme Havoc, une crainte

**Titre : **Une affaire de famille  
**Auteur : **ylg/malurette  
**Base : **FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
**Personnage : **la mère de Havoc  
**Genre : **drama  
**Gradation : **PG / K-plus  
**Légalité : **propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

**Continuité/**Spoil éventuel : tomes 10-11 ?  
**Avertissement :**  
**Nombre de mots : **100

oOo

Comment est-ce que c'est arrivé ?  
La boutique tournait bien, mais son fils ne comptait pas la reprendre. Il avait d'autres ambitions qu'être commis-livreur-magasinier, mais ni la logistique d'achat ni le service de vente aux clients ne l'intéressaient.  
Il s'est engagé dans l'Armée ! depuis la fin des troubles ishvals, elle a appris à ne plus craindre le passage d'uniformes au magasin: les soldats viennent acheter du tabac, des friandises, pas lui porter une terrible nouvelle.

…Puis un jour, un coup de téléphone : Jean était réformé. Oh, il était bien vivant, mais paralysé.  
Il ne serait plus commis, non…


	9. le type à la voiture, leçon

**Titre : **Une leçon qui lui échappe  
**Auteur : **ylg/malurette  
**Base : **FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
**Personnage : **le type qui se fait bousiller ses affaires par Ed  
**Genre : **gen  
**Gradation : **G / K  
**Légalité : **propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

**Nombre de mots : **100

oOo

Fils de bonne famille comme on dit, comprenez, gosse de riches, il se demande pourquoi la malchance s'acharne sur lui et s'obstine à dégrader ses possessions au-delà du reconnaissable – et de la preuve, par la même occasion. Techniquement il a les moyens de remplacer par plus belles encore, mais enfin, ça blesse son sens de la propriété, son honneur s'en trouve mis à mal : comme si ce qui est à lui ne valait en fait rien du tout ! Ni lui-même ?

Il y a sans doute une leçon à apprendre de ça, sur la futilité du luxe ; dommage ça lui échappe.


	10. la fiancée de ce type, punition

**Titre : **Si c'est une épreuve divine...  
**Auteur : **ylg/malurette  
**Base : **FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
**Personnage : **la fiancée du type riche  
**Genre : **gen  
**Gradation : **G / K  
**Légalité : **propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

**Nombre de mots : **100

oOo

Elle aime beaucoup être fiancée et pouvoir constamment réclamer des gages d'amour et de sérieux, se laisser séduire encore et encore et assurer son amour en retour. Qui sait ce qui se passera une fois mariée ? se laisser courtiser est tellement plus agréable.

L'avouera-t-elle ? la série de malchance dont ils sont victimes l'agaçait au début, les réactions désespérées de Gontran l'agacent encore plus, il se tourne trop en victime et... d'une certaine façon les incidents l'amusent maintenant. Elle espère presque qu'elle continuera, pour voir comment il y fera face, s'il arrivera à le retourner à son avantage ou non...


	11. la dame à la poussette, sûreté

**Titre : **Pour la sécurité...  
**Auteur : **ylg/ malurette  
**Base : **FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
**Personnage : **la mère à la poussette  
**Genre : **gen  
**Gradation : **G / K  
**Légalité : **propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

**Nombre de mots : **100

oOo

Elle voulait juste un landau pour promener son bébé en toute sécurité et tout confort et elle l'avait, jusqu'à ce que débarque cet alchimiste intrusif qui prétendait améliorer tous les objets du quotidien... avec une notion étrange de l'amélioration et de l'esthétique.

Son landau est renforcé et sécurisé, c'est sûr, peut-être un peu trop lourd, en tout cas tellement voyant, aucun risque de se faire écraser en traversant avec ça, d'accord.  
L'intérieur reste identique et en théorie Bébé doit y être autant à l'aise qu'avant... mais l'extérieur tellement tape à l'œil, c'est à hurler ! pour son confort affectif, on repassera...


	12. lutteur au bras de fer

**Titre : **Bras de fer  
**Auteur : **ylg/malurette  
**Base : **FullMetal Alchemist  
**Personnage : **arm wrestler de Rush Valley  
**Genre : **gen  
**Gradation : **PG / K-plus  
**Légalité : **propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

**Continuité/**Spoil éventuel : arc de Rush Valley  
**Nombre de mots : **100

oOo

Il gagne sa vie en remportant des tournois de bras de fer – littéralement, quoique, techniquement son bras est en acier renforcé, donc de fer et de carbone...

Oui, perdre son bras était traumatique, le remplacer aussi, mais le nouveau est fort, très fort, plus que l'ancien. Ça ne compense pas la douleur, à choisir il aurait préféré éviter cet accident et travailler de ses deux vraies mains, sans doute, mais il a l'occasion d'en tirer le meilleur alors pourquoi s'en priver ?  
La pierre philosophale qui change pas le plomb mais le fer en argent, sans discontinuer, c'est donc la science mécanique...


End file.
